Please Don't Leave Me
by KeepRunning
Summary: It was time, but saying goodbye is always hard. But, like he said there was no choice. This is my take on the fall of the Prussian Empire. Warning: Character Death.


**A/N:** So, this is just a drabble I wrote during school. It's my take on Germany and Prussia saying goodbye for the last time. There is an established relationship between Germany and Italy. I also hint at the "Germany is HRE" theory. I know some people don't support it, but I do. It just sorta happened on my page. xD Anyway, the title is from P!nk's, "Please Don't Leave Me." Enjooooy~

* * *

><p>"I-I guess what I'm trying to say is that it's just my time to go." The words stuttered out of the albino's mouth with as much calm air as he could muster. Germany had been listening to his older brother, Prussia, ramble on for about 15 minutes and it all seemed like a bad dream. <em>"My time to go" <em>rang through the blondes brain in a mantra and it took all he could do not to break down into a blubbering mess- no, he couldn't do that. He had to stay strong for his brother.

"Prussia- Gilbert- please, please don't go." Germany looked up at his brother, his eyes wet from unshed tears, surprised to find Gilbert in the same condition that he himself was in.

Prussia smiled affectionately at Ludwig, running a shaky hand through his neatly styled blonde hair. "Oh, mein bruder. I have to go. I have no choice; I got ahead of myself and I came crashing down. Promise me you won't do that, ja? Stay strong and protect the German Empire. I'm counting on you West." The usual upbeat and cheerful demeanor Gilbert sported was now just a slow burning flicker that threatened to blow out soon. The fire red eyes dimmed to a deep sad auburn. Weakly, Prussia had gotten up from where he sat on the hilltop, the sun fading slowly behind the mountains. Germany got up from where he sat as well, wiping his eyes in attempts to stop the tears from sneaking out.

"Please." The blonde choked out. He knew that all the effort in the world would be useless, but that was the only thing able to pass through his lips.

"Ich liebe dich, Ludwig." The albino gave his brother one last final embrace, all the warmth left in his body flowed into Germany. Prussia smiled and reluctantly pulled away, Germany still trying to hold on. "Don't worry we'll meet again." And with that Prussia stuffed his hands in his pockets and strolled down the hill.

Germany had to muster all the restrain he had to keep himself from running out to Prussia and envelope him in a hug. "Ich liebe dich, Gilbert." The blonde called out. He wasn't sure whether his brother could hear him or not, but he had to yell it out either way. He fears were put to ease when Prussia turned around and raised an arm, waving to Germany. Slowly he seemed to of melted into the background, becoming one with the mountains, trees and the sun on the horizon. Germany let out a shaky breath and released all the tears he had held back.

_He's gone…it's over._

Somehow Ludwig help but feel this wasn't the first painful goodbye he had said. Somewhere deep in his past, to- well he couldn't remember who. Every time he thought back on it he drew blanks. Maybe someday the code to the memory would be cracked. For now Germany had to do what he promised his big brother; stay strong and protect the Republic of Germany.

Ludwig sniffled and took one last good look into the distance. The blonde turned around and head for home where he knew a warm meal and smile from the man he loved were waiting. He knew he could rely on Italy and the fact that he would be there, wiping tears of his own and needing a good long hug. As Edgar Allen Poe once said, " The boundaries which divide life from death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?" For Germany, that statement was never more true than now. Prussia wasn't gone forever, his spirit lived on within Germany and the blonde vowed to never let it go. Maybe, just maybe everything was going to be okay. Maybe it was a new start.

Ludwig snapped himself out of his reverie and dried the last of his tears, stepping into his home and shutting the door carefully behind him. "Hey, Italy I'm home." The brunettes feet padded down the hallway, seemingly coming from the kitchen. His cheeks were tear stained, that much was obvious, but there was a slight look of relief written in his eyes. Germany wrapped his arms around Italy in a tight hug and, yeah it was going to be just fine.

* * *

><p><em>Please don't leave me.<em>

_I always say how I don't need you _

_But its always gonna come right back to this_

_Please don't leave me._

-P!nk, "Please Don't Leave Me."


End file.
